


Let's Start From The End

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: It's time. Finally.





	1. The End

Jo has no idea what's going on. All he knows is that Jenson messaged him to meet up at the hotel bar at 8 so he put on his shoes and grabbed his phone before he headed down to join the older Britt.

He saw a smiling Jenson the moment he stepped into the bar before he leads him to a more private are and was surprised to see Lewis already with a drink with an unbothered expression on his face. "What's going on?" Jo finally asks as he takes a seat opposite Lewis. "JB's feeling sentimental." Lewis says as he takes a sip of his drink. "Aw, come on Lew-Lew, don't be like this." Jenson teases. 

"It's not like we're actually getting rid of you. I don't even think that's possible." Lewis adds as Jenson hands Jo a drink that looks too strong for a race weekend. "I'm sure you'll all miss me." Jenson coos. "Not really." Jo finally says something before taking a small sip of his drink. The dig manages to pull a smirk from Lewis while Jenson just shakes his head. "Kids." Jenson mutters under his breath as he takes a drink

They eventually settle into easy conversation, starting with the calendar for next season and Jenson dropping hints to what races he'll be going to. Jo and Lewis sharing their plans for the off season which includes a lot of hopping around the globe. "Staying away from the cold as much as possible." He says as he mentions a few beach destinations that he has penned down. Jo blushed when he mentioned that he's taking a short trip to Germany before Christmas. "I've always wanted to see the Christmas markets." But Lewis just shot him a knowing smirk. 

"How about you JB? Any plans now that you're retired?" Lewis asks. "Get fat. Enjoy food after god knows how many years." Jenson jokes but Lewis knows from his time as Jenson's teammate that his diet was a lot stricter than his own so he knows the pain. "That sounds like the dream. No more waiting 'till the holidays to tuck in." Jo says with a chuckle. "Long time before you experience it." Jenson says with a warm smile and a small nod which Jo returns appreciatively.

Lewis looks at the two of the before letting out a sigh. "Alright then. I know you can keep a secret." He says looking at Jo. "But you need to keep this one between us." Lewis says looking at Jenson. Jenson makes a motion of zipping his lips before placing a hand on his heart. "Swear on it." Jenson says. Lewis regards them for a few more seconds before he digs into his pocket and out a small box before he opens it to reveal a simple silver band. 

It takes Jo a few seconds to comprehend what's in front of him before Jenson's face turns into one that's starting to resemble a fish out of water as he gapes at Lewis. "Finally!" Jenson exclaims as he shakes Lewis. "I still have to ask him!" Lewis says as he nudges Jenson away from him. "I'm sure he'll say yes." Jo says as he gives Lewis a sincere smile. "Thanks man. I sure hope so." Lewis eventually takes the box back and stuffs it back into his pocket, patting it a few times as if to make sure it was safely there. 

"How long have you had it?" Jo asks out of curiosity. "I bought it two years ago but I finally picked it up after Australia." Lewis says and Jo tries to hide the shock from his face. He couldn't imagine waiting that long and carrying something like that around with him for the entire season. It makes Jo realize how sure Lewis was about asking Nico, makes him admire the two of them even more. 

"It's getting late." Jenson says as he downs whats left of his drink. "Yeah. I still need to go see someone." Jo says as he feels his cheeks heat up. "Alright then." Lewis says as he downs his own drink. Jenson picks up the tab before they got ready to leave. "Say hi to Pascal for me." Lewis teases before he leaves his fellow Britts. "Need to go back to his wifey." Jenson shoots back. "Don't jinx me JB." Lewis says before he waves at them and heads his way.


	2. The Middle

Lewis catches Nico when he just stepped out of the shower and was getting ready to change to go out with some of his friends and the other drivers.

17 years later and they've both finally achieved their dream. He was disappointed with his own result but the moment he saw Nico with tears in his eyes as he tries to keep his emotions from spilling, Lewis forgot everything else and all he wanted to do was wrap Nico in his arms and tell him and the rest of the world how proud he is of him. 

"You're back." Nico says as Lewis was shaken out of his thoughts. "Yeah. You heading out soon?" Lewis asks as he fidgets with his cap. "I have an hour before I go." Nico says with a smile. "Well hopefully this time you won't have too much fun and end up having to be bailed out again." Lewis teases, it was a running joke whenever they're in Abu Dhabi. "I think this time I'll have Dan with me in there if ever." Nico says as they both laugh. 

Lewis watches as Nico puts on his clothes for the night. His shirt sticking to his still damp skin, leaving the top buttons undone, as he walks around their room to look for his jeans. "Don't even think about it Hamilton." Nico shoots back with narrowed eyes as he catches Lewis watching him. "I know. Have to wait until we're home so we won't disturb the other guests with all the noises." Lewis teases as Nico just rolls his eyes. 

"You okay?" Nico asks as he takes in the fact that Lewis hasn't moved from his spot the entire time. "Yeah." Lewis answers but Nico can tell from his tone of voice that he was lying. "You know you could tell me anything, right?" Nico says as he steps closer to Lewis before he wraps his arms around the Britt's neck. "I know." Lewis says as he places his hands on Nico's hips. "I just want to say I love you." Lewis says as he looks deep into Nico's eyes. Nico pulls Lewis towards him until their lips meet for the first time since yesterday morning when they stayed in separate rooms before the race. 

Nico let's one of his hands wander down towards Lewis' pocket before he pulls out something that he shouldn't know even exists. Lewis breaks the kiss as he looks at Nico with wide eyes. "It fell out of your pocket when I was picking up our clothes from the floor and you were still asleep." Nico says as he hands the small box to Lewis who was looking at him shocked. "All you have to do is ask, Lew." Nico says with a soft smile before he pecks Lewis' lips.

Lewis looks at Nico before he looks at the small ring box and pops it open. He chuckles a bit before he shakes his head and gets down on one knee. "Gotta do it properly." Lewis says before he takes a deep breath and looks up at Nico with hopeful eyes. "Nico Erik Rosberg, 2016 Formula 1 World Champion, I'm asking you not as Lewis Hamilton Formula 1 driver but as that boy who fell in love with you when we were 15 and I thought I'd never have a shot at you. Will you marry me?" 

Lewis didn't know how long he held his breath or when his ears started ringing but he watches as Nico's lips start to move. "Yes." Nico answers and Lewis lifts him by his knees until they stumble back into the bed. "Really?" Lewis asks as Nico chuckles. "It's not like I'm going to say no." Nico says as he watches Lewis slip the ring onto his finger before he places a small kiss on his forehead.

They'll never tell anyone that they've waited for this moment for almost half of their lives. They were 15 when they fell in love, when they became best friends and never thought they'd end up where they are now, they've come such a long way. But maybe this time they finally can tell the world. After all, they have a wedding to plan.


	3. The Beginning

It was on the flight back to the factory in Brackley that Nico made up his mind. Lewis let Nico finish and accepted his decision with a heavy heart but all he can do is smile and hold Nico closer to him as he supports his fiancé's decision. 

They walk into Toto's office side by side. They'll face the entire team in a few minutes but there are more important things to discuss first. Toto gives them both a hug before they take their seats. Toto takes his seat behind his desk as he looks at his two drivers. "We have something to tell you." Lewis says as he looks at Nico before smiling then looking back at Toto. "We're engaged and we plan on getting married soon." Lewis says in one breath as he waits for Toto's reaction. 

Toto was silent for a moment before standing up. "Then I guess congratulations are in order." He says as he walks over to shake their hand before leaning against his desk as he smiles at the newly engaged couple. "Thank you." Lewis says as he looks at Nico. "I have something to say too." Nico says as Toto takes his seat once again. Nico looks at Lewis who gives him a reassuring nod before he swallows the lump in his throat before he speaks up. "I'm retiring from Formula 1. With immediate effect."

Toto's face turns from a neutral expression to shocked. "Retiring? But you just won. Are you sure?" Toto says as he looks at Nico who nods yes. "I want to finish on a high. I'm champion so that's mission accomplished and now I want to move on to something more important." Nico says before he takes Lewis' hand into his. "We're getting married and we want a family. We want to do it the right way. That's all I want right now and I want to be able to enjoy that to it's full extent." Nico says as he steals glances to his side as Lewis reassures him. 

Toto looks at the two of them, so clearly in love, and he couldn't find it in his heart to be mad. He fully understands Nico's decision having to listen to his own wife come to such a hard decision of letting go of her own F1 dreams and focusing on their little family that will soon grow to welcome another little one. "I understand." Toto says before he let's out a small chuckle. "You just gave another driver the best Christmas present." Toto jokes as the other two join him. "You better invite me and Susie to your wedding." Toto says as he looks at the pair. "Of course." Lewis says with a smile. "I guess everyone finally gets their happy ending." Toto quips as he shakes his head at his own joke. Nico looks at Lewis who looks at him with shining eyes. This was a new beginning, the beginning of a new dream. A new dream that he'll share with Lewis. Things may change in a big way but it's okay, they have each other.


End file.
